Often an individual desires a light source focused to illuminate an area while performing a task or a light source directed in a general outward direction for visibility. Holding a flashlight is an option, but such lighting devices are often cumbersome and may detract from the task being completed because the flashlight must be held. As a result, hands-free lighting is often used because the individual desiring illumination does not need to hold the light source. Common types of hand-free lighting include light sources mounted to headgear or eyeglasses, but such hand-free lighting can be relatively expensive such as when incorporated into headgear or eyeglasses and be relatively bulky requiring more space for their storage than may be desirable.